


Aftermath

by Ever_Rayne98



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Rayne98/pseuds/Ever_Rayne98
Summary: this takes place after deep blue has been defeated.Masaya breaks up with ichigo in result leaves ichigo heartbroken. At the same time another attack happens. Will ichigo find live again? Will ichigo be able to save the world again with the help of her mew friends?
Relationships: Aizawa Mint/Fujiwara Zakuro, Akasaka Keiichirou/Fujiwara Zakuro, Aoyama Masaya/Momomiya Ichigo, Fong Pudding/Tart, Midorikawa Lettuce/Pie, Momomiya Ichigo/Quiche, Momomiya Ichigo/Shirogane Ryou
Kudos: 3





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> okay... so.... this is basically going to be another ryou x ichigo love story.   
> I am not that great at writing but i swear my imagination probably will make up for it. If anyone has plot suggestions that they would like to see to please comment and let me know 😊😊

It was another day in Tokyo where ichigo was running late for work.   
She sprinted along the walk way as she started to see the mew Cafe.   
"I am so late!" She cried out.   
When ichigo opened the door she saw him, ryou with one of his eyebrows raised.   
I froze and looked at him with a bright face face. I was hoping to sneak in but now I can't!   
"Yes you are late" ryou stated.   
He must have heard me when I was just outside.  
"Well I am sorry that I am late!" I huffed abit.  
Why can't he just go off to his room like he does sometimes!   
Ryou smirks "that's okay, you can stay back after work and help us close the cafe".   
I looked at him with my mouth open.   
"Are you kidding me?! I was 2 minutes late. And you know what?! I always do everything around here! I clean! I wait tables! I clean some more and I wait some more while some people around here do nothing!" I stated angrily.   
"I certainly hope you aren't referring to me, ichigo" mint questioned as she took another sip of her tea.   
I looked at her with embarrassed.   
"Oh no no! The other person who drinks tea in the afternoon!" I laughed sarcastically.   
"Ichigo, get into your uniform. You are already late" mint looked at another direction.   
My blood began to boil and I mean.... really boil.   
"Go find someone else to do all of the work around here!" I snapped and ran away from the Cafe.   
I ran all the way home and started crying in my room.   
Today is just the worst day ever. First Masaya broke up with me because he felt like we wouldn't work out and now i have work not appreciating or acknowledging everything that i do for them.   
I ended up crying so much that I ended up sleeping.


End file.
